The present invention relates to cable lockout assemblies, and more particularly to a simple cable lockout assembly.
It is often desirable to secure various components of an apparatus in a single locked orientation. For example, many factories will include a plurality of large gate valves for controlling high pressure fluid or gas. Manufacturing processes may require ON, OFF, or partially ON gate valves and, improperly adjusted valves may either damage or destroy factory machinery, adversely affect manufacturing processes, or cause safety problems. Other applications where apparatus are advantageously locked in a single orientation include vehicle steering wheels while vehicles are parked, large circuit breakers and cylindrical gas tanks that are often stored in factories, hospitals and restaurants, to name a few.
In each of these applications, the industry has devised various locking mechanisms. One particular mechanism includes a cable and a cable locking mechanism whereby one cable end is secured to the mechanism and the other cable end can be fixed relative to the mechanism forming a loop. Mechanisms using this technique can provide a tight locking loop and, because a long cable can be provided to accommodate any size requirements, these mechanisms are versatile. These mechanisms, however, are often difficult to use or complicated requiring many moving parts or internal key locks. Accordingly, a need exists for a cable lockout assembly including a cable that is uncomplicated and easy to operate.